


Clothes

by Tygerrtygerr



Series: Just Kinktober Things [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clothes, F/F, Masturbation, solo female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygerrtygerr/pseuds/Tygerrtygerr
Summary: Kinktober day 1: Clothes.Angela really likes Fareeha’s shirts.





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was “Just Kinktober Things”, but we decided to separate everything into different fics to make things easier. Now all of our fics will be a part of the “JKT” series, so yeah.

Angela was far from a morning person, but one thing in particular made her mornings something she began to look forward to.

Fareeha would always try to ease out of bed as quietly as possible to avoid waking her up. It turned out to be an impossible feat, especially considering the way Angela clung to her in her sleep. She couldn’t even mad when she was constantly woken up earlier than she needed to be because of it. Instead she decided to make the most of it, taking great joy in watching her love get dressed for work every morning.

It’s how she always found herself in the morning laying in bed with one arm draped over the edge of the bed, the other hooked under her pillow as she admired the scene before her. Fareeha always started with her shirt, then her socks and pants.

She had a closet full of formal button up shirts in various colors and every morning she’d put one on. Through still tired eyes Angela would watch her pull her arms through the sleeves and took great satisfaction in how they pressed against the muscles of her arms. And that was before she even buttoned it. She always started with the bottom buttons working her way up, and Angela watched every movement of skilled fingers the entire time up until she finished.

The best part was watching her do just about everything else once the shirt was on. Watching how her breasts pushed against the fabric when she bent over to put her pants on. The view from behind was equally as enjoyable.

Eventually Angela came to accept that she had somewhat of a soft spot for Fareeha in a button up shirt. From the look of it to the way it felt when she ran her hands across the fabric. Her fetish was confirmed the first time she had asked Fareeha to keep her shirt on during sex.

She was midway through unbuttoning it when her hands stopped her and pleaded her to button it back up. Surely Fareeha didn’t really understand why, but she did it anyway because it was what she had asked of her. And Angela relished in every second of contact her clothes skin made with her own bare skin, the way the fabric brushed against her taut nipples when their chests met. It only got better when Fareeha would begin her slow descent downwards, sliding her clothes upper torso down her body.

Angela shivered at the thought, frowning at the empty spot across from her at the table. Fareeha was working late tonight leaving her with the house to herself, but oh how she wished she were here instead.

With an exhale she pushed her chair outwards and went to deposit her empty plate into the dishwasher. She took Fareeha’s plate and set it aside in the microwave for when she came home before making her way into their room. She tossed herself onto the bed, rolling over into Fareeha’s half to inhale her scent from the pillows.

The action brought back her thoughts from earlier and she immediately felt the heat that began to pool in between her thighs. God, she wished Fareeha were there.

Her eyes roamed disappointedly around the room before landing on the door to their shared closet. Without thinking she was on her feet walking towards it, sliding the door open to reveal the clothes hung neatly on hangers. Leaning against the door frame she eyed Fareeha’s collection of shirts, running her fingertips across them. A part of her wondered where she got her shirts from, what material they were made from. They were so smooth, almost like silk even though they weren’t.

Her fingers began browsing through the selection, settling on a simple all white shirt before pulling it from the shelf. Gingerly, she removed it from its hanger and ran her fingers down one of the sleeves, an idea forming in her head.

In one swift motion she removed the oversized shirt she’d been wearing around the house. She slipped her arm into one side then the other, the shirt sitting loosely on her skin and brushing ever so lightly against her bra covered breasts. She toyed with her bottom lip between her teeth at the next thought to run through her mind and reached behind herself to unclasp the offending garment, the strapless bra falling to the ground with a barely audible thud.

Angela shivered at the first brush of the shirt against her now bare skin. Her fingers reached down to fasten the buttons starting with the bottom, working her way up just as she watched Fareeha do every morning. Of course it didn’t fit as well as it fit her, but the looseness of it made it a little better if anything. She trailed her hands up and down her body with a sigh before making her way back to bed, back to Fareeha’s spot.

Once laying down she idly began dragging her fingers down her sides, reveling in the touch of Fareeha’s shirt. What began as innocent, simple touches turned a bit more purposeful as she found her hands roam across her breasts. Her nipples hardened against the fabric of the shirt and her hand drew back to focus there, a barely audible gasp escaped her from the contact. The warmth in her center began to return full force as she worked herself up, whimpering lightly at how she wished to be touched. How she wished Fareeha was there to touch her.

She imagined the hands on her body weren’t her own, bringing up the memories of Fareeha and how her skilled hands worked on her body. If she willed it hard enough it was almost like she was actually there, trailing her hand down her body to settle on the damp cloth between her legs. Angela moaned at the first touch of her finger rubbing against it teasingly. Her other hand ghosted her palm over her nipples pushed against the fabric of the shirt.

Her finger ran along the edges of her panties and she bit her lower lip, tempted to go further. Angela whimpered as she brushed her finger against her clit through the fabric of her panties. It felt just as good as the shirt against her bare skin. The repeated the action albeit with a little more force. Her back arched off the bed and her eyes closed in an attempt to make the sensation last.

Eventually the teasing was too much and she pulled the offending garment to the side to touch herself directly, rubbing circles around her clit. Her other hand continue to fondle her breasts and rub across her body, only adding to the feelings of pleasure flooding her body. Her quiet whimpers grew louder as she felt herself nearing her peak. She was so close. Her eyes were closed shut, too focused on the task at hand. The motions of her fingers quickening in their pace in an attempt to draw out her release.

The next thing she knew there was a dip in the bed besides her and familiar lips on hers. She didn’t even need to open her eyes to know who they belonged to, especially when she felt the familiar touch of her lover on the side of her face. She had been so engrossed in her actions she hadn’t even heard her come in. But the kiss was exactly what she needed to finally send her over the edge. Her body arched up into strong arms as she rode out her climax. Her moans were swallowed by the mouth over hers. When she finally came to she opened her eyes to find Fareeha staring down at her with a smile. The lust was evident in her eyes.

“My, someone sure was impatient tonight,” Fareeha joked as she pushed the hair away from Angela’s flushed face. She eyed the white button down of hers that Angela wore, thoroughly enjoying the look of her all hot and flustered in her clothing. The sight turned her on a little too quickly and she squeezed her own thighs to alleviate her own growing arousal. Before anything she wanted nothing more than to devour the treat before her. The sight of Angela touching herself in her shirt had sparked her desire for the blonde, and she needed it to be satisfied.

“I hope you’re not too tired for round two~”  


End file.
